Cuando el infierno se congele
by Franksfiction
Summary: Un viaje en vacaciones a conocer la residencia de Soul se puede tornar de muchas formas, sofocante, largo, aburrido, frío... pero sobre todo siniestro. / Gracias a LQCLFF por elegir este como el fic ganador en la categoría. / He decidido extender algunos shots más este fic.


**Tanto tiempo... hoy vengo a subir por Halloween, originalmente no lo hubiese hecho, pero se me presentó la oportunidad gracias a un concurso en una página, así que esta sería mi entrada para dicho concurso.**

* * *

 **Gracias elegir este fic.**

 **Espero que este fic pueda causar el terror que se supone que debería causar, o al menos algún sentimiento parecido.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater, asi como los personajes, no me pertenecen. Este escrito es de mi autoría, no se permite re-subir en otro sitio. Este escrito no tiene fines de lucro.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers**

* * *

 **Cuando el infierno se congele: 1924 palabras.**

* * *

Cuando el infierno se congele

Aquellos ojos que no eran, decaídos y expectantes a cualquier fallo que pudiesen cometer sus pies. Un paso, dos pasos, atentos a la mirada rojiza, y dormida que encarnaba en la dama que atendía la boletería. Sintió el desprecio, lo vivió, "que horrible ha de ser" pero a fin de cuentas la atendió y Maka se fue con su boleto hacia la parada de buses.

—¿Será por mi atuendo? Sobre abrigada, ya se, el clima aquí es infernal, pero donde voy valdrá la pena —Pensaba recordando la sórdida mirada de la dama.

El bus había arribado, y presenció a Maka parada, a merced del chofer. Las puertas se abrieron, y en cuanto entró, otra vez una mirada inquietante la golpeó directo en el cerebro.

—¿Qué le pasa a la gente hoy? Todos tienen ese gesto tan repulsivo… ¿Será el calor? —Trataba de sacar conclusiones ante los cielos carentes de sol que habitaban en las miradas; noches sin estrellas, siquiera una luna que acompañase aquel vacío interminable, que raspaba despacio en su cordura.

—Ésta empresa ha de pagar muy, muy mal —Que podía saber ella, creció aislada del pueblo, en una granja, con su familia, hasta que Spirit consiguió un interesante trabajo junto a la madre de Maka en Death City, donde apenas vivió unos años, y allí estaba, en la parada de buses que jamás había visto antes, esperando ese que la haga llegar donde había crecido Soul, su residencia privada, aquella donde decidió reunir a todos sus amigos del Shibusen en las vacaciones de ese descuidado otoño.

El bus vacío, solo ella, el chofer y su tarareo incesante, una melodía repetida, como de cajita musical, de esas en que la bailarina da giros sin ver atrás y sin importarle su alrededor, tornándolo todo siniestro, aislándose. Eso quiso hacer Maka, aislarse, quedarse en su caja hasta sentir una brisa fría indicándole que se acercaba a destino y comenzar a tararear su propia canción.

Trató de tranquilizarse y dormir, simplemente juntó sus párpados, los dejó reposar unos segundos así, y en cuanto los abrió se encontró con un plano elevado, ya algo congelado.

Se había dormido, despertó cuando transitaban una carretera alzada sobre una montaña alta, alta pero corta, muy corta en cuanto longitud; salieron rápido de las alturas, esas que tanto incomodaban la respiración.

Ya a una altura normal aparecían los árboles, abrazados por la escarcha: Era el bosque Westingwood, el lugar vecino a la residencia de Soul, hermoso en invierno y acogedor en verano, una ecuación que favorecía al otoño que por ahí pasaba. La residencia de Soul era una extensión de Westingwood, que no era patrimonio del estado y compartía todas las bellezas del invierno y las comodidades del verano del bosque.

Maka veía los árboles y moría de ansias por llegar, conocer el lugar donde Soul se había criado, y pasar después de tanto un tiempo con sus amigos.

Entre tanta corteza y tanta nieve que observaba por las ventanas alcanzó a notar el descenso de velocidad, los arboles pasaban mucho más lento y la nieve ya no parecía ser un fantasma que acechaba y sofocaba al bus por todas direcciones.

Al compás de un sonido de explosión que explicó el descenso de velocidad, el chofer bajó con tranquilidad y abrió la gaveta para el equipaje grande donde sacó una llave inglesa enorme, luego caminó hacia el frente del bus con la llave en la mano tarareando incesante, y Maka lo perdió de vista en ese punto. El vehículo permaneció inmóvil unos cinco minutos aproximadamente y los nervios de Maka iban en aumento. Ese horrible tarareo que atacaba a sus neuronas, el dolor producto del frío y la idea de que un tipo de mirada turbia estaba fuera con un objeto contundente gigante y fuera de su rango de visión le causaba perder totalmente los estribos.

Finalmente volvió a oír el sonido de la gaveta abrirse y vio al chofer entrar para encender el transporte.

—Disculpe, problemas de combustión —Dijo el chofer con una voz ronca algo grotesca y Maka volvió a respirar.

Otra vez el sonido de explosión, pero esta vez indicó que el vehículo se encendió.

El bus volvió a moverse y Maka reposó su mirada unos minutos, al cabo de dos o tres minutos de silencio oyó una especie de grito junto a un chirrido, como si el bus hubiese frenado forzosamente, quiso abrir los ojos pero no encontró más que oscuridad en un tono escarlata fuerte, solido. Gritó, agitó sus brazos de un lado a otro y siguió gritando, así por varios minutos, hasta que de repente la oscuridad comenzaba a ceder junto con los gritos que, suponía, no provenían solo de ella, y como si naciera de nuevo, abrió los ojos, una sensación de ahogo la invadió, pero en el fondo tranquilidad al ver que estaba en el bus sana y salva.

"Seguramente ha sido un sueño". La inquietó el hecho de que el bus no se movía, el chofer no estaba dentro ni fuera, ya no escuchaba el tarareo, la puerte estaba abierta. Tomo su mochila y bajó del bus.

Frente del vehículo había un cartel que tenía escrito: "Hellut Point: 3 kilómetros"; la familia de Soul era dueña de toda la montaña junto con esta parte de Westingwood llamada Hellut Point.

Maka debía llegar a reunirse con sus amigos antes del anochecer, y caminar tres kilómetros no lo impediría, sin contar que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo hacia distancias incluso mayores de cuando debía ir de la granja al pueblo en su infancia.

Al notar que la carretera estaba bloqueada por unos cuantos árboles derrumbados y algunas rocas pequeñas, comenzó a pensar alguna forma de llegar. Soul le había hablado de aquel bosque, era una reserva natural —Es decir, del estado— y sus límites daban directamente con Hellut Point al ser un derivado de Westingwood, así que decidió internarse en el bosque. Al ver que faltaban horas para que anochezca asumió que no se extraviaría, además de que los caminos estaban bien marcados, al tratarse de una reserva era muy transitada por guarda bosques, turistas y ambientalistas.

Unos metros detrás del bus, a la derecha —hacia donde miraba la puerta del vehículo— logró encontrar un camino que se perdía en el bosque, al que antes de entrar decidió arrancar el mapa del cartel que indicaba la distancia faltante para llegar a Hellut Point, y así fue que volteó hacia el lado del camino.

Alcanzó a ver una sombra al pie del sendero, un espejismo, que ahí estaba, material, que se movió a una velocidad extrema, pero dejando un rastro oscuro detrás y debajo suyo, de aspecto viscoso y gélido, que comenzó a apoderarse de todo. Volvió el día en noche en cuestión de segundos, todo más frío, la luna se lucía como nunca, arriba, radiante pero seca; ese frío era seco.

Maka se sobresaltó, no entendió nada de lo que pasaba, se aterrorizó. ¿Dónde estaba el chofer? ¿La sombra misteriosa? ¿Los árboles derrumbados? ¿El rotundo cambio de horario y temperatura? ¿Cómo explicar todo eso?

Sin dudas hubiese decidido traer algunos abrigos más, y algún libro para golpear, pero ya no había tiempo para lamentos, tenía que llegar a Hellut Point, e iba tarde. Antes de adentrarse en el bosque a penas iluminado por la luna, decidió dar otra pasada por los árboles caídos.

Descubrió marcas, como rasguños, en el lugar donde fueron arrancados de la tierra; algo había provocado la caída de los árboles y por ende la obstrucción.

Decidió tocar los rasguños que penetraron la corteza, buscando adivinar cuanto tiempo llevaba así la madera y saber que tan profundos eran los cortes.

Apoyó la palma de su mano lentamente, y en cuanto entró en contacto oyó un solo grito, seco, fuerte y llamando a la esperanza:

—¡Maka! —Titubeó al oír, se congelo por unos segundos— ¡Maka!

Giró su cabeza en todas las direcciones, lentamente y con tacto, pero nada, nadie en el plano y ningún sonido. Volvió a tocar la corteza rascuñada repetidas veces pero nada.

Tomándose por los hombros y caminando suavemente, paso por paso, alcanzó la entrada al bosque, y lentamente se internaba en él. En cuanto apoyó un pie en el caminillo los gritos volvieron a atacar, el tarareo, el maldito tarareo volvió y de fondo un sonido aturdidor, similar al que se produce al oír un ruido grave muy cerca de los oídos.

Maka cayó.

¡Maka! —Decían los gritos, que esta vez, acompañaron a los propios suyos.

Quedó en cuclillas unos segundos, y en cuanto cesó el ruido aturdidor se levantó, pensando que todo fue un sueño, pero nada de eso, el plano helado, oscuro, siniestro, rojo, y muerto seguía allí.

—Soy fuerte, puedo pasar este estúpido bosque —Se convenció, y decidió volver a ver el mapa para recordar cuanto debía recorrer, el frío le obstruía la memoria.

El papel se había tornado negro, y en el centro un símbolo blanco, sin sentido alguno. Lo dejó caer y se alejó caminando contra la ventisca que le golpeaba en el rostro, ese suave rostro que empezaba a ceder.

El bosque era pacífico, no como su mente, o como la ventisca. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Por momentos olvidaba donde estaba, donde iba, porqué lo hacía.

El frío la hipnotizaba y le provocaba pisar mal, caía y se levantaba, seguía luchando contra el viento, que la invitaba a dejarse llevar, volvía a caerse, volvía a levantarse, y así repetidas veces.

De momentos olvidaba incluso su nombre.

El frío le congeló el sentir, ya no estaba cansada, ansiosa, enérgica, ni siquiera viva. El sonido sin color, como de aturdimiento cada vez más se encarnaba en su impronta.

Ignoraba todo, caminaba vagamente, sin rumbo, sin entorno, todo alrededor eran sombras. Que a veces se iluminaban para dar a ver algunas figuras a penas volubles de árboles, algunos sanos, otros rasguñados.

Tinte rojo, tinte sangre adoptó el suelo, que parecía una laguna infernal, una laguna de malevolencia, que tragaba hasta sus tobillos.

Las figuras a penas volubles ahora divisaban también figuras similares a la sombra que tornó todo siniestro, frío y oscuro. Cada figura más cerca. El bosque no era un bosque, era un infierno.

Maka no vivía, solo avanzaba en la oscuridad que cada vez más la inundaba. Y algún que otro paso marcó la ausencia eterna de luz, la oscuridad ganó, los gritos cedieron, el tarareo la dejó en paz, y el sonido de aturdimiento se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y así se quedó, sin más.

* * *

Soul, en la sala de emergencias, oía ese maldito sonido aturdidor que provenía del medidor de pulsaciones, que le incitaba a gritar repetidas veces: "¡Maka, no te vayas! ¡Maka!" Pero nada podía hacer, el choque del bus fue capaz de callar sus piernas, sus ojos, esos ojos que sufrieron tanto por otros ojos, esos que le causaban nauseas, incomodidad, miedo, el choque que fue capaz de dispersar el alma de Maka, y apresarla en un gélido, oscuro y eterno tormento.

La muerte nació en el corazón de Soul, fue una tarde siniestra, para el olvido, de esas en que nada sale bien, y nadie presta ilusión en su mirada.

El infierno tiende a ocultar su naturaleza, nadie sabe cómo es él con exactitud. Tan mal se lo tiene caracterizado, que nacen dichos como "Cuando el infierno se congele", sin dudas, no se puede atentar contra la naturaleza del mismo. Porque no se puede incendiar el sol; no se puede ahogar al mar… y no se puede congelar el infierno.

* * *

 **¡BOOM! Plot twist.**

 **Espero hayan sentido lo que mencioné... y se que los tengo mal acostumbrados (a quienes me hayan leído antes) a un final Angst, Tragedy o como sea, pero siempre exagerado (?)**

 **Gracias por elegir este fic, y sepan que yo ya gané (?) -aquellos que sean Argentinos y tengan TV entenderan la referencia-**

 **Agradecimiento a "Lo que callamos los Fanfickers" por dejarme participar de su primer concurso, el hecho de participar ya es un honor.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias, buena lectura y abundante escritura!**


End file.
